<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AIMH by readdreamwrite28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857050">AIMH</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/readdreamwrite28/pseuds/readdreamwrite28'>readdreamwrite28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Confessions, Cute, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, im sorry i suck at tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/readdreamwrite28/pseuds/readdreamwrite28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But sometimes the risk is worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AIMH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! </p><p>Just a little one-shot I wrote.</p><p>Comments are welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew he was in love. </p><p>It scared him. </p><p>As he gazes into the blue eyes of his best friend he begs, “please don’t let me fall.” It comes out rough and quiet, but loud enough for the older to hear. </p><p>Louis looks at Harry and has to keep himself from sobbing. “Never,” he answers and drops down to take the younger boy into his arms. </p><p>Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist and nuzzles into his neck, met with the familiar smell. He took a deep breath. “And if I do fall… you’ll catch me?” He’s so un-fucking-certain about this. How he feels. </p><p>He knows he loves Louis, always has. But it’s more than that, he’s in love with him. Louis closes his eyes, arms wrapped around Harry’s shoulders. “Always.”</p><p>Harry sobs gently and tightens his hold on Louis, “okay.”</p><p>I wish he knew.</p><p>Louis sets his chin on the top of Harry’s head. “I know how you feel… I think. And whether or not you mean ‘falling’ literally or figuratively, I will always catch you. I’ll always be there, even if you don’t want me to be-”</p><p>“I’ll always want you there.”</p><p>Louis lip quirk up slightly, “-trust me, there will be a time you won’t. But I’ll be there. Because you’re my best friend-” ouch, “and even though I know you don’t mean what I mean when I say this, but I love you.” </p><p>
  <em>Always in my heart, @Harry_Styles<br/>
Sincerely,  Louis</em>
</p><p>“I’m in love with you.” And there it is, Harry thinks. He’s said it. Louis knows. </p><p>Louis’ eyes widen, “I’m in love with you, too.” </p><p>They pull away from each other slowly. When blue meets green, both colours are filled with something vulnerable. Fear, love, trust. Louis cups Harry’s face and traces his cheekbone softly. Harry moves his hand from Louis’ waist to the back of his neck, fingers gently tangling in the air at the nape of his neck. “Can I kiss you?” Harry asks. </p><p>Louis leans forward and gently presses his lips to Harry’s, then pulls away. Harry follows after him though and the kiss is firmer, more sure. </p><p>There was no spark. </p><p>No. </p><p>It felt as if the world was spinning around them, years of unanswered questions, answering themselves. Puzzles with one piece missing found and finished. Everything clicked. Completed itself. And the only thing that mattered in the universe was HarryandLouis. All happening in less than a second. </p><p>Louis pulled away, smiling like an idiot. He didn’t open his eyes, however, but did rest his forehead against Harry’s and gently shake his head back and forth, bumping his and Harry’s noses together. </p><p>Harry giggles, cups Louis face with both hands and kisses Louis’ nose. They both laugh, eyes sparkling as they stared at each other. </p><p>“I love you,” Louis whispers. </p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>Falling in love with someone is like jumping off a cliff. You either jump together or land alone and broken. It’s a risk. A huge risk.</p><p>But sometimes the risk is worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>